draculafandomcom-20200213-history
Mina Murray (NBC)
Mina Murray is a striking brunette medical student who is incredibly forward thinking and independent for a woman of her era, being the only woman training at the University of London. She is the daughter of William Murray, and the late Mrs. Murray, the ex-fiancé of Jonathan Harker, the former best friend of Lucy Westenra, and the love interest of Alexander Grayson. She is also the reincarnation of Dracula's long dead wife, Ilona. Biography TBA Season One In "The Blood Is the Life", In "A Whiff of Sulfur", In "Goblin Merchant Men", In "From Darkness to Light", In "The Devil's Waltz", In "Of Monsters and Men", In "Servant to Two Masters", In "Come to Die", In "Four Roses", In "Let There Be Light", Personality TBA Relationships Jonathan Harker Mina and Jonathan are a couple at the start of the first season and become engaged by the second episode. The seem to be the perfect couple but Jonathan desires more than anything to climb the social ladder, and eventually becomes an employee of Grayson. This brings him into Grayson's supernatural world that also includes the Order of the Dragon. In "The Devil's Waltz", Jonathan sees the connection Grayson and Mina have and wants to keep them apart. Jonathan eventually becomes a member of the Order of the Dragon. In "Four Roses", In "Come to Die", Jonathan and Lucy have sex and Mina is told by Lucy in "Four Roses", Jonathan angrily tells Mina he did it because Lucy kept throwing herself at him and also because she is in love with Grayson. Mina calls him a "pig", and storms out ending their engagement. In "Let There Be Light", Jonathan tampers with Grayson's energy machine during a publicity event. The machine is set to explode, killing dozens of people supposedly including Grayson. Mina screams that Jonathan is a murderer, of dozens of innocent people and Grayson himself. At the end of season 1 it is implied that their relationship is damaged beyond repair. Lucy Westenra Mina and Lucy were best friends, they enjoy each others company, Mina's friendship with Lucy becomes strained, after she finds out not only that Lucy is a lesbian, but Lucy is in love with her as well, however there friendship becomes damaged, after she finds out Lucy had slept with Jonathan, she angrily tells Lucy to leave her hospital room, ending their friendship. Alexander Grayson In "The Blood Is the Life", Mina first met Alexander at his party, when she saw him for the first time, Mina immediately became romantically attracted to Alexander, and she has a strange feeling that she met him somewhere before. As the season progresses Alexander and Mina become more attracted to each other with Mina falling in love with him. They share their first kiss in "Let There Be Light", and also make love. They most definitely would have enter an exclusive romantic relationship at the beginning of season 2. If the series had continue for a second season. Abraham Van Helsing Trivia Gallery 43caff39177c553d58af8edddec8582c.jpg|Mina Murray. 40cf7e84d34557d5832f2edcec20f4d7.jpg|Jessica De Gouw as Mina Murray. Mina-dracula-nbc-35893022-1280-852.jpg Dracula-S1E3-5.jpg|Mina and Lucy. Dracula-S01-Ep04-Grayson-Mina-16x9-1.jpg|Alexander protects Mina. Dracula-S1E2-not-very-victorian.jpg|Mina and Jonathan. Jonathan-harker-e-mina.jpg|Mina and Jonathan. Dracula-s01e05-6.jpg|Alexander and Mina dance. Images (1).jpg Category:Dracula on NBC Category:NBC Characters Category:Human Category:Season One Category:Season 1 Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Humans (NBC)